


Give Me A Chance

by ASadDitto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Craig is who shiro is jelly of, Jealous Shiro, M/M, dream daddy - Freeform, over a game character lmao, pinning shiro, poor shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: How was he supposed to know Craig was from a game?





	Give Me A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc of waffle-walks on tumblr, go check them out and their beautiful art! (and I also posted this on my tumblr at artofasaditto come talk to me about shance and other ships ;D)

Shiro watched as Lance rambled to Hunk about something from the kitchen as he sipped at his coffee, missing the first half of the conversation that was happening in front of him. He knew he should be at least eavesdropping if he was watching secretly, but he couldn’t help but stare as the lights from above illuminated Lance in a way that seemingly made him glow. 

 

Shiro would admit that he may have had a small crush on the Cuban if asked...Okay so maybe it wasn’t all that small as he would do anything for him, even go to ends of the universe and back to give him the brightest star. So what if he was being cheesy and cliche? Let the man dream. 

 

Everyone in the house, besides Lance, seemed to have noticed his pining seeing as how they would tease him about being a lovesick fool. But could you blame him? How could he not fall for the way he lit up while talking about his family and the things he loved or how he would do anything for those he cared for?

 

Yea, Shiro was far gone. 

 

Shiro kept staring dreamily at Lance until a sentence snapped him out of his stupor. 

 

“Oh man, and then Craig is just so dreamy~!”

 

Shiro blinked before drawing in his eyebrows. Craig? Who the hell was Craig? How come he never heard of him before? 

 

Hunk sighed, “Lance, if you like him so much why don’t you just ask him yet?”

 

Shiro felt a feeling flare up in him. One he hasn’t felt for a while. Jealousy. He swallowed down the feeling that crawled up his throat as it churned in his stomach.  

 

“Uh-huh, nope.” Shiro let out a sigh of relief as he went to take a sip of his drink, “Not yet at least. I don’t know how to seduce him yet.” 

 

Shiro nearly dropped his cup and a startled yelped left his throat as the coffee burned his skin, causing the two that were on the couch to look up at him in confusion and concern. He cleared his throat and a small, shaky smile appeared on his face, “Sorry, the um, coffee burnt my hand.”

 

Lance stood up immediately as he walked over to fuss over the wound before Shiro could even protest, a blush taking over his features as Lance went grab the first aid-kit even if the burn wasn't that bad the brunet made it out to be.

 

Hunk stood near him, studying him for a second before a knowing look flitted across his features and a teasing smirk replaced the look. Shiro could only clear his throat before looking away as Lance returned and dressed the wound in one of the burn soothing packets for the skin. 

After Lance was done, scolding him lightly to be careful, Hunk spoke up, “So Lance, I have some advice on Craig if you’d like to hear-”

 

Shiro stood abruptly, clearing his throat and making up a half assed excuse to leave the room, not noticing the perplexed look Lance sent him as Hunk shook with silent laughter. 

 

*

 

The next time he heard about this ‘Craig’ was when everyone was in the living room, all relaxing on their personal device’s. Lance caught Shiro’s attention as he groaned out, the sound of his laptop closing. 

 

“I bet Craig could bench press me. Boy do I really want him to,too..” Lance said, getting lost in thought for a few seconds. 

 

Pidge snorted, “Are you sure you don’t mea- OW!”

 

Lance had thrown one of the pillows from the couch at the tiny girl, hitting her in the face and shutting her up, a triumphant smile made his way onto his face.

 

Shiro swallowed as the feeling from before returned, not noticing he was pouting unconsciously as he barely listened to the two bicker, missing the lighthearted jabs at each other that probably had to do with  _ Craig _ . 

 

Soon the two were throwing different things at each other, but Shiro could care less as he sunk further into his seat as he thought about who this Craig guy could be and what he had that Shiro didn't. 

 

_ I could bench press Lance.. _ . 

*

Shiro chewed on the end of his pencil as he worked on his assignment for a class he didn’t even need for his major, yet he was forced to take the stupid thing. He groaned and laid his head down on the table, not caring the paper was getting crumbed. 

 

He didn’t notice, in the middle of his self loathing, that Lance had returned home until he heard Lance’s voice humming an unfamiliar tune. He lifted his head slightly to watch the boy sit across from him, a playful smile on his face.

 

“Need help?”

 

Shiro sighed, sitting up, “No, I just need something to do to get my mind off of this awful subject.”

 

Lance tilted his head in thought before lighting up, “Did you know that Capybara’s are a large rodent native to South America?”

 

Shiro blinked before he started laughing, snorting from time to time. He didn’t know why he was, maybe it was because that was the most random fact he had heard come out of Lance’s mouth yet. When he looked up after his laughter quieted down, his breathe caught in his throat as Lance was smiling at him gently, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

 

His own cheeks caught aflame as he looked down at his paper. He cleared his throat before looking up once more, this time prepared for Lance’s look that was directed at him.

 

“So, uh, where’d you learn that fact?”

 

Lance hummed, grabbing Shiro’s paper, the older letting him, before he absent-mindedly spoke as he scanned the contents of the essay, “Craig.” 

 

Shiro’s smile slowly melted off his face, Lance not noticing as he looked over his paper, and let out his own hum of acknowledgement, the tone a little harsh. Lance’s gaze flickered up, confused at the change of Shiro’s tone but he had missed Shiro’s deep frown as it was now replaced with a strained smile and a twitching eyebrow. 

 

Lance only seen Shiro like this once before and that was when he had to deal with an indecisive customer at his work. He had came home quite mad, raving about a guy named Slav, every attempt to calm down had nearly backfired until Lance started to distract him with a t.v. novella and ice cream later that night.

 

What was weird though, Shiro was usually a patient and calm guy, so what had he done to set him off? Before he could even ask, Hunk had entered the house, distracting Lance with talk of dinner later that night. 

 

When Lance looked back to ask Shiro what was wrong, he was gone, leaving Lance to frown in confusion.

 

*

 

Early morning jogs were Shiro’s favorite past time to help blow off steam. The way his legs burned and his breathing would come out labored. It helped take his mind off of things. 

 

Like the mysterious Craig Lance wouldn’t shut up about. Just the other night Lance was rambling about how great Craig was and how much Craig was such a bro. Well the guy could ‘bro’ right off. 

 

Shiro also found out the said man was a father _.  _

 

Not that Shiro had anything against that, no of course not, just he was confused as to why Lance would want to date a father when a perfectly fine bachelor was in the same house as him. Was it because Lance liked kids? That had to be it. 

 

Shiro could be a dad…

 

He sighed as he downed the bottle of water he grabbed out of the fridge when he arrived home. 

 

Maybe he was being ridiculous. 

 

Footsteps echoed into the kitchen, knocking him out of his thoughts, and Shiro watched as Lance entered and yawned. He stretched his long limbs, causing his shirt to ride up some, exposing the skin to his stomach slightly. Shiro may or may not have drunk more of his water after catching the view. 

 

While Lance grabbed one of the juice boxes Hunk bought specifically for him, Shiro spoke, “So, what are you doing waking up early for?”

 

“Hm?” Lance rubbed at his eye sleepily before eyeing the time, “Oh... I haven't gone to sleep yet. I stayed up all night talking to Craig.”

 

Shiro could only gawk at Lance as he left the kitchen with a small ‘goodnight’, not noticing the poor water bottle in his grip was spilling all over onto the floor with how tight his grip was on it. 

 

*

Shiro groaned, burying his face into his hands as Pidge sat on the couch next to him. The younger spared him a glance, her eyebrow raising in question. She didn’t even get to ask what was Shiro’s problem before said male was locked his eyes on her.

 

“Do you know who  _ Craig  _ is?”

 

Pidge’s mouth nearly turned up in amusement at the tone Shiro used when saying the game character’s name but caught herself, “Craig? The guy Lance is talking about non-stop?”

 

“Yes, him.”

 

Pidge had to physically pinch herself on the leg to stop laughter coming out, “I do, why?”

 

“What does he have that I don't?”

 

A cackle escaped from her involuntarily, causing Shiro to frown, no wait he was  _ pouting,  _ “I’m being serious!”

 

The short girl could only walk out the room cackling louder, leaving Shiro to sit in confusion at her words, “I don’t think you have to worry all too much about him.”

 

*

The next morning, after an awful night's sleep, Shiro was practically asleep at the kitchen counter. Hunk and Keith already left for their job before class and Pidge was somewhere asleep. Meaning him and Lance were left alone for the morning. 

 

“Are you okay Shiro? You look...tired.”

 

He gave Lance a sleepy look, “I didn't get much sleep last night.”

 

Lance gave an understanding nod, “Same, stayed up late last night as well, trying to figure something out with Craig.”

 

Shiro’s eyebrows drew in with irritation. He was too tired to deal with another rant about Craig, so he only gave out a hum. He didn’t look up until Lance had gone silent so he casted him a curious look.

 

Lance was staring at Shiro curiously, “Do you want to go get brunch later? Like as a date.”

 

Shiro frowned, despite his fluttering heart, he pouted and mumbled, “What about  _ Craig? _ ”

 

A loud laugh startled Shiro as Lance as Lance’s body shook. “A dating sim can only do so much, Shiro.”

 

Shiro blinked owlishly, “A...A dating sim?”

 

Lance’s body shook with even more laughter, his eyes shining with amusement, “Yes, a dating sim. Wait, you thought Craig was real!?”

 

“Yes…” An embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks before he cleared his throat and looked away from the boy in front of him, “Alright…I’ll go to brunch with you.”

 

Lance could only reply with more laughter as he fell out of his chair. 


End file.
